


【鹤莲】gv设定2

by Ryanoi



Category: JO1
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi
Summary: 本回鹤莲。高中毕业无所事事的鹤，因为体格好被黑中介骗来打工，后来发现自己不会被🌿，就愉快的接受了这份工作。
Kudos: 9





	【鹤莲】gv设定2

  


鹤房没想到gv摄影棚的光景会是这样，他只是想普通的假期打工赚点零花，没想到被套路到这种地方，还好签的合约还算良心，因为人手短缺，这里和他保证只要应急来几次就行，脸也会给他仔细地打码，虽然那边提出来无码薪水翻倍，鹤房还是拒绝了，因为他从心里抵触这份工作。

他的同事在他进来的时候，就已经躺在床上，配合着摄影师做出各种富有挑拨性的动作。

“莲君，可不可以坐在这里，好，然后慢慢地把裤管拉起来，用手指，好的。”

细长的手指把格纹裤边缘拉起来，他穿着挺长的白袜，鹤房也很好奇究竟有多长，不自觉的沿着他的手指往上看去，裤腿和白袜之间漏出小腿的肌肤，只有一瞬，他就进行了下一个动作。

“啧。”

似乎对这种露出程度不满，鹤房咋舌的动静被床上的人听到，他的眼神淡淡地扫过来，而后就根据摄影师的要求微笑了，那狭长的眼弯成一条桥，已经很习惯镜头地摆出各种姿势。

“你来了。最近很多新人来啊，你们先互相认识一下，事前准备做好了吗？”

摄影师示意他过来，最后一句话明显是问的鹤房，他不自在地点点头。

“你好，叫我莲就可以。”

莲对他伸出手，那手冷得过分，和他的眼睛一样。

“…你好，我是鹤房。”

鹤房想了想还是没有说出全名，反正也是不需要的，他不需要去特意喊莲的名字，莲也同样，两个人不过是进行一项工作罢了。

“你很好看。”

莲突然这么对他说，鹤房愣了，还没反应过来，摄像师和场务就已经准备好了器材，示意他们俩可以开始了。

前天拿到的剧本他只看了一眼就丢掉了，鹤房惊讶地看着莲向他靠近，手臂柔柔地贴着他的肩膀，他一时忘了如何回应。

“停，怎么了，要直接进入状态啊。今天的时间不长的。”

“对不起！”

鹤房仓促地道了歉，然后猛的抱住了莲的腰。

“啊…”

莲被吓出了声，两个人就那么僵硬地抱在一起，摄影师摇摇头。

“这不行啊，太假了。鹤房君你就把莲想成是你的女友就好，啊，冒犯了，你有女友吗？”

“……没有。”

莲总觉得他这话说得咬牙切齿，于是在他耳边说悄悄话。

“鹤房君是直男吗？”

鹤房心不甘情不愿地点头，莲的眼神里顿时充满了同情。

“没关系，这里有很多人和你一样，你就当成是普通的工作吧，接下来就听我的指示好吗？”

“嗯。”

也只能这样了，鹤房从来不为自己的决定后悔。第二次开拍时，莲刻意地用手遮住他不自然的表情，镜头也着重于他们靠近的身体，可是吻总是不可避免的。

“闭上眼睛。”

鹤房紧张地照做，他大概明白这个片子的主题，侧重于情侣的真实感，模糊过激的行为，只要简单正常地做下去就好。世界陷入黑暗之后，莲的手在他身上抚摸过的触感，就像被放大了，轻柔的吐息也愈发靠近，从额头，鼻梁，再到唇，每一次只是轻轻地停留一下，并没有让鹤房有特别异样的感受。

“现在，睁开眼睛。”莲假装亲吻着他的左耳，低声地发出指示，“慢慢地亲我，再脱掉我的衣服。”

莲的手指慢悠悠的在他的脖颈处游走，鹤房红着脸，喉结上下滚动，摄像机的镜头一直在某处对准着他们，就像一双窥视秘密的眼睛。

他化了淡淡的妆，刚才远看并不明显，近看才发觉，鹤房学着他刚才的动作，把嘴唇凑近他的额前，努力在心里把他想成是以前短暂交往过的女友。说是女友，其实不过是学生时代的攀比游戏罢了，并没有实质上的亲密接触。

莲的眼睛合上了，他的两颊泛着红，不知道是不是妆容的效果，鹤房不敢太过分，怕把他的妆蹭掉，小心翼翼地碰着他的鼻梁，再到润泽的下唇。并没有特别浓重的化妆品味道，鹤房恍惚地闻到他身上的香水味，应当是柑橘。

“我要脱了哦。”

“嗯。”

莲垂下眼睛，顺从地任由他解开衬衫的衣扣，同时他的手指也不安分地在鹤房身上游走。

“你不喜欢的话，脱到这里就可以……”莲的衬衫下摆足够长，可以遮住私密部位，“都看到了，会不舒服吧？”

“……”

鹤房也不知道怎么回答，目前他对莲的感觉还是很好的，那双手让他觉得很舒服，如果不是因为拍摄，他会更享受此刻的情景。

莲抱着他倒在床铺上，一边吻他的肩膀一边解开他的皮带，两个人的手碰在一起显得很急促。莲的身体完全被他遮挡住，镜头专注于拍他们的侧面，他趁机提议。

“我先帮你含，好吗？”

“这是必须的吗。”

“哎？”

莲没想到会被拒绝，鹤房面上有些不忍。

“不用了。”

“我怕你接受不了……啊！”

鹤房咬了他裸露出来的锁骨一口，莲没压抑住声音，叫了出来。

“你不用这样考虑我。”鹤房直接褪掉了他的裤子，“既然来了，我就会做到底。”

两手就能圈住的腰身，和自己相同的构造，放在平时毫无吸引力的身体，现在正随着他手指插入的力道而颤抖着。

莲和他不同，因为是被插入的一方，准备工作更加麻烦，当摸到那里的湿润时，鹤房不禁走神，他的手腕被莲抓着，手指感觉到一丝滞塞，最后还是顺利地滑了进去。

他早已习惯于在镜头面前袒露出自己的身体，鹤房试着轻轻地转动手指，潮湿的内壁还咬得很紧，莲缓缓地小幅度地摇晃着腰肢，手背遮住眼睛。

“再快一点……”

他的口型这么说着，鹤房就加快了抽插的速度，有人递给他润滑剂的瓶子，示意他多用一些，无色的黏稠液体自高处落下，冰冷地落在他干净的腿间，再流淌到手指和穴口的缝隙之中，被鹤房笨拙的手指带进去好些。

“会凉吗？”

“唔嗯，还好……”

窄小的入口逐渐被扩张开，鹤房抽出手指之后，不太明白应该怎么做，莲不明显地喘息着，自行转过身，把脸埋进枕头里，高高地抬起腰。

“直接…插进来就好。”

莲还整齐地穿着袜子，被白色棉袜包裹着的脚踝在床单上划出一道皱褶，鹤房吞咽唾液的声音，安全套包装被撕开的声音，性器没入进去粘稠的声音，都被摄影机忠实地收录进去。

快感从下肢迅速地窜到身体各处，鹤房还不惯于情事的理性宕机几秒，才被莲略显痛苦的呻吟拉回现实。

“对不起！很难受吗？”

莲背对着他摇头，鹤房才想起来他不该说这种话，进也不是退也不是，莲回过神来，摄像机看不到的那边，他的手指伸出来拍了拍鹤的侧腰。

可以了，这是他给出的信号。

镜头边的红点像一只邪恶的眼睛。鹤房把怕他难过，没有全部都插进去，留出一些喘息的余地给他，等到他适应了才开始加快速度。

“呜呜……”

莲慌忙捂住嘴巴，还是发出了呻吟，应该是鹤房不小心进得太深了，湿热的内壁也跟着绞紧，鹤房看不到他的表情，只能看到他头发下面漏出的红色耳垂，从结合处爆发的快感让他一瞬间不能思考，只是跟随着本能进入得更深，要把那紧窒的体内彻底打开。

“抱歉……”鹤房俯下身，宽阔的肩膀从上面能把他完全覆盖住，衬衫被扯下一半，莲略塌的肩瑟缩着，想要躲避他的接触，让鹤房心里起了火，他用手臂卡住莲的上半身，把他固定在床上，下身毫不留情地猛挺进去。

顿时莲发出一声惊呼，他平时说话就软，被这一下弄得格外惨烈。

“……啊啊！太深…不行！”下意识就要说出对方的名字求饶，莲揪紧了身下的床单，剩下的声响被柔软的枕头吸收掉。

摄像师最喜欢捕捉这种镜头，莲被那过于强劲的压迫感刺激到恍惚，体内摩擦出难以忍受的热痛，鹤房的吐息就在他耳边回荡。

“不行？”

“嗯啊…不……！”

鹤房故意碰撞得很大声，被过量的润滑剂涂抹过的肌肤，牵扯出许多分不清的细丝，也有从他体内带出的体液混入其中。

他过于纤细了，从背后看去，甚至比他见过的女性还要好，鹤房摸着他身侧的软肋，往下是他沾染滑腻的柔软小腹，和心口不一的证明。

莲的正脸已经相当狼狈，眼角的妆被泪水冲淡，闷出的红倒是比之前好看些，鹤房也说不上来究竟是哪里好，等到尴尬的修整时间过去，莲脸颊通红眼神躲闪地平躺在他身下，不太自然地抬起双腿，圈住了他的腰。

“导演要我们换个姿势……”

“好，可以了吗？”

“嗯？”

莲好像变得有些怕他，只点点头，随着他插入的动作仰起脖颈，明显压抑着什么。这一次就更顺利，鹤房按住他双腿，捞起他的腰就送进去，莲眼睛红红的望他，棉袜的触感在他尾椎处徘徊。

“怎么了？”

鹤房被他搂住肩膀，两个人合抱着一起躺在床上。莲的手指揉着他后脑，随着他进入揪紧了他的头发。

他身上本来留有的香味被情欲催化，倒是变甜了许多，莲没有回应他的疑问，只把脸埋进他宽阔的胸膛，细长的手指像一条绳索交叉着攀缘在他背后，被棉袜包裹的脚尖在他后腰处画圈，强硬的欲望也快到达临界点。

他的身体很轻松地就被弯折起来，形成方便自上而下被侵犯的态势，摄影师明白怎样让画面的观感更刺激，对准了湿漉漉的部位特写，监视器里映出淫猥不堪的场景。

“莲君…”

鹤房在他耳边发出烫人的喘息，未完全成熟的低音，让莲被情欲搅和成一团乱麻的脑内，升起了罪恶感。

“没关系，继续…随你喜欢的做……”

他言语的温柔和软烂如泥的体内相得益彰，会让人产生被爱着的幻觉。在错乱之中，鹤房吻住他的脖颈，奋力地将自己融入他的最深处。

“结束了……”

“你要先去洗澡吗？”

鹤房还赤裸着上半身，浑浑噩噩地坐在床边，莲把用过的纸巾扔掉，揉着后腰靠着枕头问他，神情有些倦怠。

“过会去……莲君，你很难受？”

“因为腰被抬高太久了，有点酸麻。”莲淡淡地陈述着事实，丝毫看不出不久前，他还在自己怀里红着面颊，发出可爱的声音。

“鹤房君，以后对女孩子可不能这么用力呀。”

“是，是的，对不起……”

怎么突然就口拙了呢，如果是其他人对他这么说话，自己肯定会生气的。

“不用和我道歉啦……我想在这里躺一小会，导演，可以吗？”

获得允许之后，莲就那样躺了下去，被子盖住他还没清理干净的下半身，他眼神放空了，望着没有放置器材的那一边发呆。

鹤房不太能忍受此刻的氛围，站起来走向外面的浴室。走到门外，他才发觉自己的后背，莲留下的抓痕泛起了火热的疼痛。

End


End file.
